Her Paradise
by Chibi Amy Chan
Summary: This is is league to ShadowFox's "Gundam: Go, Fight, Win" Trilogy. It's about Amy Maxelle and just about how disturbed her mind, life, and past really is. This might turn into something more, like a story line about how everything went down for her, but f
1. Prolouge

To understand any of this, you need to go and read Shadow Fox's Gundam Wing: Go Fight Win. Unfortunatly, some of it had gotten deleted, so your best chance of reading the whole story- with alternate endings, EW, and other side stories- is to go to our website, http://gundamwing-gofightwin.web1000.com/.   
  
This is a take off of that story, about my character in it, Amy Maxelle. It's about what she's really like- how her mind is sort of screwed up because of everything she's been through in her childhood. The song, "Paradise" by Vanessa Carlton, is very good and I think it explains my character in a way that's very vauge yet strong. If you ever get the chance, listen to it.   
  
This story takes up where the pilots were sent back to America- Amy's just sitting and thinking to herself. This gets deep. Really deep.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing. Amy Maxelle is mine. Everything belongs to their respective owners- want to sue me? Go ahead. See what you'll get out of me.   
  
~**~  
  
//Once apon a year gone by..  
She saw herself give in..  
Every time she closed her eyes..  
She saw what could have been...//  
  
Everything was sort of blurry- like it wasn't there. Her mind was a swirl and nothing could be made out. But she just sat there, a vacant look as she stared up at the snow swirling silently down around her and the park bench that she was seated apon.   
  
The scenes kept flashing before her- the Gundams, the vortexes, her brothers, the braided boy that she looked so much alike, all her friends, and those cobalt blue eyes... those eyes.... and she saw herself cave, give into the pull of the war... of him....  
  
She kept thinking, and wishing. She missed him. She missed them. She missed everyone. And yet she missed none of them at all....  
  
//Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds..  
When covers tucked in tight..  
Funny when the bottom drops..  
How she forgets to fight... to fight..//  
  
And it wasn't true... everything hurt. But she made it feel as though it didn't. And the covers were loosening upon her. Her binds were slowly letting go, her mind slipping... the flashes still there...  
  
The explosions... the two towers... her crying... the faceless girl that showed no emotion to anyone... the black hole that sucked her in... the black hole that let her out... and the odd family that she was given to... the boys there she loved so much... the boy that she had to let go of... and she never faught... she didn't fight...  
  
//And it's one more day in paradise...  
One more day in paradise...//  
  
The paradise that she had long forgotten had loomed up to get her- and it was there, everyone in it. She was home again, in the dimension that she belonged to. She didn't belong where she had arrived from. This she had peiced from everything... it was paradise to her.   
  
It became even more of one when she saw him...   
  
//As darkness quickly steals the light..  
That shined within her eyes...  
She slowly swallows all her fear...  
And soothes her mind with lies...//  
  
But no, had it ever really happened? The snowflakes kept falling softly on her upturned face. She was back in the first dimension. Like she had never been... there. In her savior paradise. Her brother- her real one- had been there, or was he really hers to say so.... dark twists were grasping everything she knew... and then she saw the cobalt blue eyes again... and the mussy brown hair...  
  
But no, there was nothing there. Her mind was only playing games on her to cover up her mishaps in her life. Where she had lost her original parents, she covered up with the braided one- the non-exciting life, the entire adventure. And, with him, him... she covered... what....?  
  
//Well all she wants and all she needs..  
Are reasons to survive..  
A day in which the sun will take..  
Her artificial light... her light..//  
  
Her reason to live was him, thats what she had used as an excuse- he was a figment of her imagination to keep her going- to keep her sane. /But then, how did I hold him....? he hold me....?/   
  
And a day where it would soak in her fake cheer- it would never come. She was never cheery- not genuinely. Not without him... not without her group. Her real brother..........  
  
//And it's one more day in paradise..  
One more day in paradise..  
I'ts one more day in paradise..  
One last chance to feel alright... alright..//  
  
And for the first time, the vacant eyes shifted around, and her arms moved, the tan trench coat and black leather gloves and boots she was wearing showing signs of movement within. But she didn't know where she was going.... where she was headed.... and then suddenly....  
  
She knew...........  
  
//Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out..  
Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out..  
Don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
Don't you try to hold it in you hold it in..//  
  
There was a shriek. It wasn't hers. It was someone elses... and she saw the vortex open below her... it was a familiar, welcoming sight... and a trace of a hysterical, paranoid, crazy smile traced her face as the head tilted forward, her braid swinging forward. And she knew she wasn't crazy. She knew that she was going back to her real blood brother, Duo.... her friends and teammates, Matt, Niki, Trel, Savanna, Jason.....and him... him.... her Heero...  
  
//And it's one more day in paradise..  
One more day in paradise..  
It's one more day in paradise..  
One last chance to feel alright... alright..//  
  
The headphones were removed, the music playing into the park and silence of the softly falling snow. And she stood up.   
  
/I have a second chance.... it wasn't a dream..../  
  
//Once apon a year gone by..  
She saw herself give in..  
Every time she closed her eyes..  
She saw what could have been...//  
  
And a shot of looking past the headphones at her back, as she stepping toward the portal. The music still playing.....  
  
And Amy Maxelle dissapeared down the portal, smiling genuinly for the first time in a while.   
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Weird Happenings

Hey all! I decided to keep going with my 'Her Paradise' fic- so I'm extending it into a story. Her Paradise was just the prologue- this is chapter one. This story plot has nothing to do with Shadow's story- it's a side story that happens in the future after the EW. This is Amy just being really messed up- so much that even Heero, who usually can calm her down, has a rough time dealing with her.   
  
I think you all know the disclaimers.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
  
Chapter One: Clipping Her Wings  
  
It was well after midnight when the glass door opened from the back patio into the house. Slipping in quietly, the figure padded across the floor, the light from the windows only just throwing off shadows and giving the lithe, sneaky figure an eerie glow.   
  
The figure rounded the corner and started up the beautiful, grand spiraling staircase that was in the front of the house. It would take the person upstairs to the second level, where five teens were sleeping quietly- the last, and sixth teen, was not sleeping so peacefully. Even in the large, carpeted hallway, the figure from the shadows could hear her tossing.   
  
The door opened up to reveal a spacious room filled and looking quite homely- there was a four-poster bed in the middle of one wall with a nightstand to the left of it, and to the right was a stereo; on another wall was a walk in closet, and next to that, a set of dressers. On the other side of the closet, there was a full length mirror and then a desk, where a laptop, with a blinking screensaver of butterflies dancing across the screen gave off a faint blue glow. But what was very eye drawing was that this was the only room with the whole other wall, opposite the bed, was made entirely of glass; the blue curtains were tied off to the sides, where there was a glass window, then two sliding glass doors, and another glass window, and then the other curtain; beyond this, outside, was a balcony- overlooking a cliff that let out to the ocean. It was a spectacular sight on a night like this, when it was clear and the moon was full and twinkling.   
  
The figure, though only pausing a moment to take all of this in, moved to the bed, where a lone girl was tossing every few moments, whimpering and sweating. The sheets were tangled around her legs, her upper half of her body exposed, where she was only wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue tank top. She was wearing shorts of the same color, only with clouds dotting the shorts here and there. The normally tamed, braided golden brown hair had become unraveled in her tossing and turning, and was now half splayed out behind her like a fan, half splayed across her chest. And the shadowy figure stared at her, with an admiration in those twinkling, fierce eyes. /Oh yes,/ he thought, /she will be mine. She will be. All she needs is..../   
  
Reaching out, a dart gun of odd shape was revealed to be in the figures hand. Waiting for the right moment would be torturous, but they could wait if it meant watching her-   
  
/Damn!/ The figure thought. She had turned onto her stomach, whimpering and leaving the back of her neck exposed. With a grin, the flat tip of the dart gun was placed against the conjunction of her skull and spine, and he pulled the trigger. There was a small release that sounded like letting out pressurized air, and then a wet pop. Holding the gun there, and revealed in the light as a man, the figure grinned devilishly as he knew what came next. In a second, the skin started to burn, giving off a foul smell. This was when violet eyes flashed open and the girl, now awake, screamed bloody murder as the burning of her flesh stopped and then the man turned and fled out the glass doors, closing them behind him and jumping over the rail on the balcony and to the cliff, and then over the side until he hit the sand and disappeared into the night.  
  
~**~  
  
Screaming like the devil, Amy woke up and started to claw at the back of her neck where it burned like hell. She could feel a series of bumps and raises there, but she couldn't tell...   
  
And then Matt burst open the door to her room, his gun at the ready as he swung it around the room and then ran to his now whimpering friend on the bed as Trel, Niki, and Savanna, followed by Jason, came in with their guns poised.  
  
"Amy, Amy, calm down! Please, what's wrong?" Matt threw his gun aside and placed steadying hands on his comrades shoulders, only to be shoved away as she screamed again. Matt threw a helpless look over his shoulder at Trel, who came over and took up his place on the bed while Matt and the others started to sweep the room.   
  
"Amy, sh, it's okay, it's me, Trel," Trel said soothingly, and Amy, shaking and still clawing at the back of her neck, opened shimmering blue-violet eyes- she was crying, and that threw Trel off guard. Amy rarely cried, and even more rarely in front of her team. And then, as Trel was going to say something, Amy launched herself forward and went into hysterics in Trel's arms, and Trel just sat there, rocking her friend gently and gathering her tangled, wild hair to one side.   
  
Savanna approached the bed, with a mediocre look on her face. "There's no sign of breaking and entering- I don't get it. Amy's been acting so weird the past couple of weeks, and- HOLY CRAP!" Savanna startled everyone else at her outburst, and she pointed to Amy's now exposed neck, being of Trel's doing. "Why does Amy have a barcode on the back of her neck!?"   
  
Jason came over, and in an attempt to get everyone to lighten up (since it was this rare to see Amy hysterical) said, "Um, barcode check in Isle 1. I repeat, Barcode check in Isle 1." Amy laughed slightly, looking better, but as everyone looked on, Niki had a clear shot of Amy's neck- and was the only one that noticed the red barcode welt was getting black before Amy tossed her now tied back hair over her shoulder.  
  
"So, what's wrong?" Niki asked. "What came through here?"   
  
Matt came in from off the balcony. "There are no signs of forced entry."   
  
Amy shook her head slowly. "He came in the back patio doors, upstairs, did whatever he did to me, and then took off out of my balcony, over the side, down the cliff and disappeared onto the beach."   
  
Savanna gave her a skeptical look but didn't say anything. /How did she know so much about that if she was asleep..?/  
  
Trel was all over it as she flung open the glass doors, gun in hand, and hopped up onto the railing before hanging down and landing on the ground below her. She wasn't a Gundam pilot for nothing; she didn't get a scratch. Almost immediately Trel disappeared into the cover of darkness.   
  
Niki couldn't help but think about what had happened in the past few weeks, after they finally got back and moved back in together.. too many weird things had happened..  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Amy, come and eat," Savanna said to the girl, who was sitting on the ledge to the bay window that overlooked their large backyard. Amy seemed to be ignoring her, her violet eyes looking strangely distant.   
  
"Amy?" Savanna walked over to her, and touched her shoulder. Before she knew what happened, Savanna was on the floor, winded, and Amy had one hand pressing down on Savanna's windpipe, the other pinning her hands above her head. Amy's eyes were covered by her overly long bangs, and she was breathing harshly. It made Savanna feel like she had a demon leaning over her...  
  
"A-Amy," Savanna managed to choke out, her eyes clouding over.   
  
Jason came flying out from the kitchen, knocking Amy over and to the ground, where she lay pinned under him, placid and staring ahead blankly. Savanna got up, rubbing her neck and looking confused at her friend laying in a crumpled heap under Jason.   
  
"Amy, what the Hell do you think you were doing!?" Jason barked at her, and she jumped, startled, before kicking at him from behind.  
  
"JASON! Get off me! Where do you get off sitting on me while I was sleeping!? Honestly, I never-"   
  
Savanna, startled, backed away, confused. /She doesn't remember...?/  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Amy was sitting at her laptop in her room, clicking idly every now and then. Niki, walking passed, called out a hello, and then started walking by when she heard Amy say, in a voice totally unlike her...  
  
"He's coming... and going to destroy us... the War will be abroad once again..."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Niki came out of her thoughts as she stared at Amy, who was now pacing back and forth in front of the glass doors. For a split second Amy had been staring right into Niki's eyes, a chilling, icy look to those violets while they were connected with greys, before Amy's eyes broke away and she continued pacing. A huge change had occurred, and Niki could see it, within only a few minutes of being up.   
  
~**~  
  
Trel came back, scaling the wall effortlessly and climbing over the rail and onto the balcony, shaking her head. "There were footprints, and then tire tracks, but no lead to where they went."   
  
Matt sighed, rubbing his eyes and staring at the clock on the bedside table. "Alright, well, go get some sleep then... it's only quarter to four and we've got school tomorrow."   
  
"I'm too antsy to go to sleep.. I'm just going to go downstairs and hang around." Amy had a misted over look to her eyes now and everyone filed out of her room, her last, but as she was going to close her door behind her, she turned, held out her hand palm up and whispered "Tooikono.." The glass doors, still standing open, shut and locked by themselves. Then, she walked out into the hall, closing her door gently and padded downstairs. Trel, Niki, Jason, Matt, and Savanna watched silently after her.   
  
"Has she gone off the deep end or is it just me?" Jason deadpanned, keeping a straight face. Matt didn't find it funny.   
  
"Jason, this is no time to joke. Someone just breeched your security system, burned something onto the back of her neck and then slipped like water down a drain."  
  
"Good analogy, Sherlock," Savanna said sarcastically, giving her eyes a roll. "We know that. But Amy's been acting really weird ever since we got back. It's almost like she's- well, psychic. Have you seen her looking at us lately? It's like she can-"  
  
"-see right through you and into your mind? Known what you're thinking? Yeah Savanna, we know," Trel said silently, looking at her feet. "Ever since we left..."   
  
~**~  
  
hat morning, everyone- excluding Amy- woke up to a pleasant smell of cooking batter and bacon. Jason, smelling it first, bounded down to the kitchen and was just about to round the corner when something from inside the kitchen made him stop short. Someone was talking...   
  
"You're supposed to leave.. go back to the universe you belong to... start the war again..."   
  
Jason mouthed to himself, 'Start the war again?' The voice sounded unlike Amy, But not entirely unlike her. He decided to listen a bit more. The voice he heard now was definitely Amy's now.   
  
"No, I won't! My friends hard work will not go to waste... just because that stupid chip is in my neck does not mean that I am yours to control-"   
  
"Hush! One of them is outside the door. Now go, my minion... kill him."  
  
/Gulp!/ Jason thought, starting to sweat. Just then, Amy flew around the molding of the door, her eyes glowing fiercely with a sort of demonic light.   
  
"Ehehehe... Um... I'm just going to go back up to bed now, so, um, if you'll excuse me, All High and Mighty.. Your Highness, Excellency, My Ladyship..." Jason laughed nervously as Amy silently started to advance on him.  
  
"You're worthless..." Her growl-like voice came out in a scratchy tone (think The Exorcist) and she took another step forward. "You must be... must be..."  
  
And then she threw her hands to her head, giving a small whimper and then yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! You can't control me! JASON IS MY FRIEND! I WON'T KILL HIM!"   
  
And then the Demonic Amy was back, growling and advancing on Jason, who was now being backed up across the main entrance hall. "You will kill him... he will only tell the others what has gone on... my Precious, he does not deserve to live... he will take what is yours... KILL HIM!"   
  
And then Jason banged into the front door and started to fumble with the locks and keypad, keeping his eyes glued to Amy, who was still advancing on him, growling on and fighting with herself. It was totally weird, and now Jason was royally scared.   
  
"I swear Amy if this is a trick than you win! I'm sorry for the rotten cheese I put in your bed! I didn't think you'd go this far for payback!" Jason was stalling. Just a bit more... he couldn't get the last latch free, just a small nudge and then...   
  
"Revenge is sweet, my prey, but, alas, this is no joke." Demon Amy seemed to be getting more control, steadily still advancing. "As much as that cheese stank, you still reek even more..."   
  
"Aw, c-c'mon, I was only joking around.. I- I didn't know that you were in the kitchen talking- I would've stayed away, only Amy was cooking and-"   
  
"ENOUGH!" The roar was startling and Jason froze for a second, and then heard the 'pop' of the last latch opening. /Success is such sweet sorrow!/   
  
"Your death comes now tiny one!" Amy launched, fingernails now claws, outstretched as if to gore him, and she let out a bird like cry, like her phoenix so often used to do.   
  
"Sorry, Demon Bitch, but not today!" With that, Jason flung the door open and side-stepped, and Demon Amy went crashing out the door and down the front steps, face first into the dirt. Jason swung the door closed just as she recovered and came back at the house, and she crashed into the door with a 'Thwump'.   
  
"Score one for the Jas-man!" Jason gave himself a high-five and did the moon walk across the front hall, and right into Matt. Savanna, Niki, and Trel flanked him. Jason internally cringed at the look he was getting from the four.   
  
"What the Hell was that!?" Savanna roared at her friend. "Some sick joke you two were pulling off?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Savanna? I swear to God- well, maybe the Force- that she was totally freaking on me!" Jason's eyes went stark-wide and did a hands-up as if he had a gun pointed at his forehead. "We were not pulling that stunt off. She's stark raving bonkers, I'm tellin' ya!"   
  
Before anyone could get another word out, there was a knocking on the door and Jason cringed, externally now, at seeing Amy in the window.   
  
"Guys? Guys, what happened? Why am I outside?" She looked genuinely confused, and Matt strolled across the floor and opened the door, throwing a glare over his shoulder at Jason.   
  
"Sorry Amy, but Jason locked you out. Just don't pull that stunt again, okay? You really freaked us. But good job switching back and forth like that. Really had us going," Matt said, shaking his head with a raised eyebrow and had a small quirk on his lips.   
  
Amy's frown deepened, rubbing her jean-coat covered arm absentmindedly. "Matt, what are you talking about? I wasn't trying to pull anything off...The first thing I know is that I was sleeping on the couch, and the next second I'm outside sitting on the front steps..."  
  
TBC.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So? What did you guys think? Ya like? Review please! I live off of feedback. Have any ideas on where I'm going with this? Take a wild guess. ^__^ Other then that, give me some ideas for what to do with your characters! This might turn into something REALLY big... and when I say it, I mean it. Ja ne! 


	3. The Attacks Begin

Hey everyone! I'm back with the second chapter. Special thanks to Trel for nudging me to continue this fic- I wouldn't be here without that boot in the butt! But, as I'll personally say...  
  
Go out of business and you are DEAD MEAT Trel!!!! I will hunt you down and shoot you personally! (Inside joke... ehehehehehe...)  
  
Ahem... now... on with the fic... And I apologize for it not being as long as chapter one. e__e;;  
  
I'm sure you all know the disclaimers.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Chapter Two: The Attacks Begin  
  
It was the next night that found everyone in the living room, watching TV. Amy and Jason were on separate sides of the living room, Amy sitting in the bay window and Jason in a high backed chair, with Matt, Trel, Savanna, and Niki in between them to keep them separated. Every now and then Jason would shoot a freaked-out glance at Amy, and she would just keep blankly staring at the screen of the television. After a while, Amy got up, unfolding herself from the window seat.   
  
"I'm going to go to bed.. I'm really tired," Amy said. She was out of the living room before anyone chorused good night.   
  
~**~  
  
Amy was halfway up the stairs when it hit her. Her throat clenched up and she felt her chest start to compress. She managed a weak, low, "No!" but is wasn't any use. Her eyes burned and she fought valiantly to keep them open, so they wouldn't shut and that damn demon wouldn't come out, but she was tilting on the edge of consciousness, and just couldn't fight it... she felt it taking over her, controlling her, and she was too weak, and her eyes closed...  
  
And then they opened again, a blackened violet, with a demonic glow. A devilish smile graced her lips and she disappeared into the shadows of the upstairs hall.   
  
~**~  
  
"I'm going upstairs." A half hour later, Matt was yawning and standing up. All these old Disney movies were just getting to him.   
  
There were good nights all around as he heading from the living room to the front hall and up the stairs.   
  
When Matt hit the last stair and stepped up onto the landing, his senses hyposensitized- very unlikely for him in his own home, especially so close to his room. But he felt a pair of eyes following him, and then a distant whimper. Immediately, he thought, /Amy!/ and sprinted down the hall to her room.   
  
Opening her door cautiously, Matt stepped in and glanced around. He didn't see Amy on her bed, and her balcony curtains were closed, which was abnormal for her- on clear nights they were always open. But then Matt caught the faint hint of salt air and saw the curtains swaying. Going over, he parted one curtain to the side and saw that the glass doors were open- Amy wasn't out on the balcony. It was pitch black in the room when he turned, save for the sliver of light let in from the parted curtain.   
  
And then Matt noticed it- he'd never closed the door, and yet there it was, closed with no light coming through. Narrowing his eyes and advancing forward, Matt reached to draw his gun from his waist. And then he heard a footstep behind him and a shadow loomed into the light from the balcony, and before he hit the ground he saw two glowing, violet red eyes and then heard his gun fall with a soft thump away from him, and two hands wrapped around his neck, and then his back banged quite forcefully into the ground, and for a second, he could have sworn that it was Amy atop him....  
  
~**~  
  
There was a thump from upstairs.   
  
"What was that?" Niki questioned, shifting from her place on the couch to look at the ceiling.   
  
"I don't know," Trel said, brow furrowing. Drawing her gun, she motioned to the others and started down the hallway and up the stairs.   
  
When she hit the landing, she sent Jason forward to station himself in Niki's doorway- all of the doors were open save for Amy's, where they thought the thump had come from- and with a quick sweep of Matt's room, Savanna confirmed he was not in there. Niki checked the bathroom to be sure, and then moved forward to kick open Amy's door.   
  
With a bang, they rushed in and fanned out, and Jason reached over to flip on Amy's overhead light. On the floor was Matt, red welts on his neck, unconscious, with his gun but six feet away from his outstretched hand, as if he had been trying to reach it. There were no signs of a struggle, as if he'd been ambushed from the balcony. The curtains were open and being whipped around by the ocean breeze, and the glass doors were open. Amy was no where in sight.   
  
"I told you she was nuts!" Jason said. "She tried to get me today- and look at Matt! If we were any later he would be dead."   
  
Savanna was checking Matt's pulse and breathing. Niki was at Amy's doorway, making sure no one came in from the hall while Trel, after turning on the floodlights that lit it, was out on the balcony. On any other night she would have enjoyed the way the lights and night looked- now, though, she was getting worried. /What's going on? First Jason, who, thank the Force, didn't get hurt, and then Matt, who was almost suffocated. I want to know what's going on. Why is Amy suddenly like this? And what's going to happen next?/   
  
Bringing her out of her thoughts, Savanna announced that Matt was fine and should be awake by morning. Trel offered to help carry him back to his bed and as she stepped off the balcony, she paused and turned back, looking out toward the cliffs- she could have sworn...   
  
/No,/ she told herself, /there's nothing there./ With that, she snapped off the floodlights. Before all the glimmer was gone, though, the last shred of light hit dark reddened violets, and then they were gone, disappearing.   
  
~**~  
  
Amy, groaning at the sunlight trying to break through the protective barriers that were her eyelids, rolled over to go back to sleep. Grabbing for her pillow, her hand gave a smack as it landed on pavement- cracked, wet, puddle-ridden pavement. Now fully awake, Amy's eyes shot open and looked out toward her hand, which was half-dried in blood, with it still being wet between the fingers. The black asphalt was covered in blood, and for a second Amy couldn't think. Then, an overwhelming feeling came over her and she puked onto ground, the vomit and blood mingling in a disgusting manner before she could physically get up and look around.   
  
Sitting up, Amy found she was- literally- covered in the red life force. It covered the whole of her white shirt, and her blue denim jeans and black lace-up boots were covered as well. Looking to her left, she saw, against the wall, her blue jean jacket, lying in a crumpled heap, unscathed. To her right she found her once pristine white ribbon that she tied her hair with was spattered with red- her hair was slightly stained as well. Directly in front of her, a few hundred yards away, was an opening onto a busy sidewalk. No one seemed to notice her in the darkened alley way, and so she decided to look and see if there was a way out without being seen covered in the sickening liquid.   
  
Maybe turning around hadn't been such a great idea. Immediately retching again, her head whipped back around and away from the sight of seven bodies lying in pools of their once-warm life blood. Each had their eyes gored and stomachs slashed open, but what disturbed Amy most was the mark on their foreheads- a small scythe, with a cross behind it.   
  
Deciding she couldn't stay any longer, Amy re-braided her hair and tied it with the slightly mottled ribbon and then shrugged on her jean jacket. Checking her watch, the screen blinked "9:53.48 A.M." Amy went over and scaled the wall of one building and up to the rooftop effortlessly, adrenaline overwhelming her senses and telling her to just get the hell out of there, and as fast as she could.   
  
Once she was several rooftops and stories up away from the alley, she heard a woman scream and then yell out, "Dave, Dave! There are bodies in the alley way! Bodies, gored.... DAVE!" Cringing, Amy disappeared down the side of another building and past the main city limits, and started to head toward the suburbs where hers and the others house was. /Maybe there I can find some peace and quiet to think and figure all of this out../  
  
~**~  
  
Amy passed the time by trying to convince herself that this was all just some horrible joke someone was playing on her. As she jumped over one rooftop like a monkey, from one tree to the next, she kept overheard conversations, children playing, someone singing in a bathtub, a TV blaring on about some odd seven bodies found in an alleyway....   
  
/Whoa, hold it!/ Amy thought, backtracking and, stuffing the hem of her shirt in the front of her pants, flipped herself over the limb of the tree she was in, looking into the house and seeing the TV blaring with a worried mother watching it. The newscaster was going on and on:   
  
".....bodies were found in an alleyway behind a small restaurant this morning at approximately 10 A.M. They were gored and stumbled apon by the shop owner's wife. There are no clues as to whom or what did this, and we go now live to where Michael Dennison is on the scene....."  
  
With a small gasp, Amy hauled herself back up into the tree, and sat there, wondering to herself, until the ghastly smell of the drying blood started to fill her nostrils. Pondering to herself, she continued over the rooftops and trees until she landed silently in the backyard of her home. Sliding open the glass doors as the grandfather clock chimed 11 A.M., Amy sighed and started up the main staircase.   
  
At the top, she trudged down the hall, her face stricken and white compared to the blood stains apon it. Getting to her room, Amy closed the door behind her with a semi-loud bang, not caring if anyone was still asleep or if anyone knew that she was home. Immediately, she pulled off the jean jacket, her long gone white shirt and then unlaced her boots, pulling those off and was down to just her slightly stained undershirt and jeans.   
  
Amy threw away the shirt and then went to the bathroom to clean off her boots; after that, she rinsed out her jeans which, amazingly, came clean, and then went back to her room.   
  
Changing into her flannel shorts and an oversized t-shirt, she threw away the undershirt and bra, replacing them both with fresh ones onto her body. Setting the boots on the balcony in the rising sun, Amy fled to the bathroom for a much needed shower.   
  
~**~  
  
Niki, who had been in her room, heard the constant back-and-forth movement of someone in the hallway. Now intrigued, she decided to go take a look.   
  
Peeping her head out of her room, Niki caught a fleeting glimpse of a braid fly into the bathroom before the door shut, and, a few minutes later, the shower started running. Utterly curious now, and figuring that her initial worry of checking on Matt could wait but a few moments, Niki padded her way across the hall and knocked gently on the bathroom door.   
  
"What!?" came the reply over the water. It was definitely Amy.  
  
"I want to have a word with you when you get out," Niki said, her brow furrowing. "In fact, we all would. Be in the living room as soon as possible."   
  
A grunt was all the response that Niki got, and, satisfied with it, she went to go check on Matt, helping him downstairs and to the couch, and then found Savanna, Jason, and Trel in the kitchen. Telling them to go to the living room, Niki went back upstairs to wait right at Amy's door. Amy was already in her room changing when Niki appeared.   
  
"C'mon," Niki said. "We're waiting."   
  
"Alright, alright!" Amy groaned while she pulled a black tanktop over her head. "I'm coming."   
  
The two, heading downstairs, went in silence and when they entered the living room, Niki sat down and Amy was now in the middle of the room, five sets of eyes boring holes into her every which way she turned. Finally, Savanna ventured the first question.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
"And what do you mean by that!?" Amy asked, her voice raised in anxiety.   
  
"You know what I mean!" Savanna growled at Amy, her eyes glowering. "You attacked Matt last night and I have the feeling you were the one who killed those seven bodies that were found this morning."   
  
Amy gave a small gulp and her shoulders slumped, and she bit her lips, chewing thoughtfully and choosing her words carefully before she spoke.  
  
"...Yes, it must have been me, then... but I don't remember. Any of it. All I know is when it's going to come out- and I have less and less control over it each time..."  
  
Savanna snorted and was about to open her mouth again when Trel leaned forward and stared at Amy's eyes; they were filled not with remorse, but with genuine fear.   
  
"Amy, you're not lying.. I can tell. I just don't get it... what is this "It"?" Trel asked, her eyebrows drawn together. Amy, once again, chose her words before speaking.   
  
"It's this.. thing... I can only explain it as if it were some sort of... demon... taking over my mind and body for periods of time. Like, I'm possessed or something... and... it's... oh God, I'm really scared!" Amy sighed, her eyes dimming even more, drained from physical and mental strain. "It's getting the better of me, and I can feel it... pretty soon there won't even be an Amy Maxelle anymore..."   
  
Matt, leaning forward, took a deep breath before turning to Jason. "Get into contact with the Doctors... I want this figured out. Now."   
  
"But Matt," Jason said, "Those old geezers? I mean, they'll want to experiment- do really weird things and-"  
  
"NO!" barked Niki, who had been silent since she'd entered the living room. "We won't let that happen. Not to Amy. Even if she is "possessed", she's still a part of our team. Without a leg, a person cannot walk. We'd cripple and fall if we let those stupid, crazy, psychotic bastards experiment on her!"   
  
Matt nodded with finality. "Okay, so it's not the scientists... what about Sally?"   
  
Trel shook her head. "She can't get us a confidential enough clinic to do any tests in. Amy's secret would be out all over that dimension if Sally did anything."   
  
"Then who can we get?" Savanna asked, chewing at her bottom lip. "I mean, the only other people who would know how to help us are a dimension away and we can't even get there."   
  
"She's right," Jason said, shrugging. "We can't even give old comrades a call. It's impossible to contact the other pilots without the help of the Force, and even they won't respond to e-mail-"   
  
This spurred a large racket about who and what was going to get contacted, and how they were going to get to the other dimension and back. Then, everyone except Amy, agreed that no one could get through from either dimension to the other, and that they had already tried.  
  
With a loud clearing of her throat, Amy brought the attention back to herself. "Before we do anything," she said in a clear voice, "I'm bringing Heero here. I need to talk to him. I just... I just need another voice of reason."   
  
Five jaws dropped simultaneously.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
So? What did you think? I'm sorry it's not quite as long as my last chapter, but I had a hard time thinking of what to do after I had Amy wake up in that alley. Thanks for the help Trel! Oh, and review please! ~Amz 


End file.
